The field of the disclosure relates generally to management of computer networks, and more particularly, to operations, management, and allocation of network resources within such networks.
Management of a network typically includes controlling, planning, allocating, deploying, and monitoring of resources within the network. Accordingly, networks generally include one or more management systems configured to oversee and coordinate operations within the network. Such management systems are critical to the reliability, efficiency, and performance of the network and, as a result, can result in significant losses if compromised by problems such as cyberattacks and software bugs. Left unidentified and unresolved, such problems may propagate through a network, further compromising additional network components, further exposing the network.
The potential issues and harm arising from compromised network management systems have grown with the increased size and complexity of networks and the implementation of network virtualization. Accordingly, to ensure network security and reliability, network operators are often required to place increased trust in the software and hardware deployed within their networks and, more specifically, in the vendors providing such software and hardware. Given the increased risks associated with misplacing such trust, additional methods of ensuring the reliability and security of computer networks are needed.